hegemonygoldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Onyx Spartan II
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hegemony Gold: Philip of Macedon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hegemony Gold: Wars of Ancient Greece Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Funkymatic (Talk) 00:05, February 27, 2011 isnt this to discuss stuff? i dunno hehe sorry didnt sign Kami SoF 00:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess, but I don't really like the format of it... Anyway, what should we post next? I'm up for digging through the globals file in the game data for unit stats and IDs and the scenario data for city IDs. Seems like we could also do pages for each objective (instead of for each individual quest), but is it really hard enough to warrant posting strategies? Onyx Spartan II 01:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice job on formatting of The Economy page Onyx. My immediate plans are to continue dissecting the Manual for all those official descriptions of everything. Why re-invent the wheel, right? I'm not that familiar with Wikia editing so i'll probably leave most of the nice formatting to those who know what they're doing. It looks great so far! Funkymatic 01:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to edit anything and everything. If I do change anything significantly, it's not to step on anyone's toes. In the future I'll definitely try to explain all my changes, though I might be in a rush to press that publish button and forget the summary every now and then. Onyx Spartan II 03:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) i find the descriptions in the quests to be pretty detailed and the links show the exact locations, so i'm not sure anything more is needed on that. i dont want to create pages just for the sake of creating them. theres a couple of console commands in the second answer on the FAQs page btw, that you dont have in the console commands page. well actually ones the name of a unit, but in a special format with the -tag + name, "scholarbrigade -tag Callistratus" are u intending to do a full list of all brigade names? i think its needed if youre doing a console page. all the brigade names seem to be in globals which i have just looked at for the first time. i need some feedback on the effect of the various options, the variation in food production is new and i hadnt played every variation of the old options (recruit speed for example). maybe i'll appeal for feedback on the LDA forum. Kami SoF 03:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) @ Funky, glad u mentioned the manual... do we really want to reproduce the manual here? isnt that exactly what u said we dont want to do.. re-inventing the wheel? i thought it would be more productive if we focused on whats not covered by the manual or whats not covered in -depth, at least at first.Kami SoF 03:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC)